Sherlock in the TARDIS
by JohnlockinaTARDIS
Summary: Sherlock notices the Doctor while having just finished a case. He goes on many adventures with the Doctor and picks up John along the way. Rated T because I feel like it. Still IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

The violin's melody took up most of the space in 221B with enough room to think. Having just finished a case that day, John was doing his regular blogging and Sherlock was fiddling with his violin, staring out into the night.

Suddenly, a muffled wheezing sound reached the consulting detective's ears. He stared at the street just as a small, blue box materialized from thin air. Sherlock frowned, knowing that wasn't right. Things just don't appear! Intrigued, he pulled on his coat and tightened his scarf and flew down the stairs. John looked up as his friend whizzed by.

"Sherlock, what—" he began.

"Later!" Sherlock hissed and continued to the door. Once outside, he went straight to the box. A man stepped out right when the detective reached the foot of the box. He wore a bow-tie, brown jacket, and a goofy smile.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked breathlessly. The man closed the door to the box.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied. Sherlock blinked.

"Doctor…who?"

"That's what they all ask," the man said. "But it's just the Doctor."

"And that box," Sherlock added. "How the bloody hell did you just appear?"

"That," the Doctor said. "Is a secret."

"May I have a look inside?" Sherlock asked, then pushed his way inside and stopped. He blinked. It was—

"—bigger on the inside?" the Doctor suggested. "I've heard all the comments."

"But this is impossible!"

"Yup, heard that too!" The Doctor moved forward after shutting the door. "Welcome to the TARDIS!"

He spread his hands and walked up a few steps to where were probably the controls.

"Where to?"

Sherlock was snapped out of his thoughts of _It's impossible!_ "What?"

"Where to?" Bow-tie Man repeated. "This is a time-machine! It can go anywhere in time and space!"

"Oh, _now_ you're making it up!" Sherlock argued and stomped to the door, wrenching it open. He stumbled onto the road and looked back at the TARDIS. It was back to a small size—well, as small as a Police Box can get. The Doctor was leaning casually against the door frame.

"If you want, I can show you what she can do," the Doctor said. Then, he turned abruptly around and walked back to the controls. Taking a deep breath, Sherlock plunged into the bigger-on-the-inside box and shut the door on Baker Street, not looking back.

John was starting to become curious about Sherlock's long disappearance. He shut his laptop and looked out the window just in time to see Sherlock stumbled out of a blue box and a man lean casually against the door frame. The man said something and Sherlock nodded once. Then, the man turned around and walked straight into the box. Sherlock took a deep breath and followed, closing the door behind him.

The box began to disappear and that same wheezing sound from early began. John's eyes widen and he couldn't think about anything else except that the box was disappearing with Sherlock _inside_.

John sprinted down the stairs, not bothering to grab his coat, and burst through the door in time to see the box fade away along with that strange, eerie noise.

Then he shouted, "Sherlock!"


	2. A New Companion

**Sorry for the delay. I was thinking if I should continue with this story or not. Well, I decided that yes—I will continue with it. Anyway, I'm wondering if I should make this a Johnlock or not. I don't really want to, but I'll see what you think. So, enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2  
A New Companion

Sherlock stared at the dome-shaped room around him. It was strange and impossible. How could something so big fit in a small, police box? Sherlock forced himself not to think, trying to avoid the oncoming headache that was right now a dull throbbing in his temples.

The Doctor ran around the controls, pressing random buttons and causing the column in the centre to bob up and down. Sherlock watched him for a few moments, his brain making the usual deductions.

"You mostly travel alone, don't you?" Sherlock said to the strange man. The Doctor looked up.

"Yes," he said sadly. "Though sometimes someone comes along for a trip or two."

He paused, "how did you know that?"

Sherlock grinned slightly. "Deductions," he said simply. "I eliminate the impossible and whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

The Doctor smiled back. "I like that. Care for a trip into space?"

"What?"

"Take a trip, into space, with a madman as a pilot. Do you want to come?"

"Alright." Sherlock took a step back and leaned casually against the railing. The Doctor started roaming around the console again, checking a computer thing hanging above, pulling levers, and basically pressing every button in sight, or at least that's what it seemed to Sherlock.

After five minutes of silent flying, the Doctor exclaimed, "We're here!"

The TARDIS made the weird wheezing noise and then a shudder and everything was suddenly quiet.

"Go on," the Doctor urged the consulting detective. "Take a look outside!"

Sherlock frowned. "And, what will be out there?"

The Doctor just grinned and pushed past him on his way to the door. Sherlock followed hesitantly, not knowing what to expect once he got out. The Doctor opened the door and sunlight poured in, but it wasn't sunshine like on Earth. It was more like a far off glow.

"C'mon, Sherlock, take a look!"

Sherlock peered outside. The sun looked like a football directly in front of them. It glowed yellow, but did not warm him like it did back on Earth. Instead, he felt colder than before.

"How are we breathing?" was the first thing he asked.

"I extended the force-field a bit, just enough so we can look out here without dying."

"Mmm. What's that?"

The Doctor froze, his grin melting off his face. "What's what?"

"That thing there, a few inches from the sun," Sherlock said, pointing. The Doctor squinted and leaned forward, grabbing onto the door in case he lost his balance. Sherlock watched him, and then looked at the object again. It sparkled a bit in the light of the sun.

"I think that's a space station or something. Want to go check it out?"

"Is that what you do?" Sherlock asked. "Ride around in a box and go explore random things?" He paused, looking over the strange man in front of him. "Yes, I think you do."

The Doctor shrugged, closing the door and walking back to the controls. "I have nothing else to do in my life other than finding new companions to give a ride."

"You're not human, are you?"

"Took you that long?" the non-human asked with a smirk, pulling back a purple lever casually. His face was contorted when Sherlock looked at him through the central column.

"I suspected it, but you seem so much like a human I wasn't sure."

"I try."

The rest of the trip was in silence until that wheezing noise came back again. Sherlock looked up at the computer. Instead of English words, there were a bunch of circles with random designs in them. Probably a language for whatever alien he is. But there was something about the circles that reminded Sherlock of something, something from when he was a child.

"What are these circles, Besides you language?" Sherlock asked as the Doctor wondered around the console.

"Gallifreyan," he replied with a slightly distasteful tone.

"Gallifrey," Sherlock muttered. When he said it, a memory came to the surface of his mind. It was so distant it might've been a dream. But Sherlock knew it was not. Ugh, why couldn't he remember!?

Suddenly, the whole TARDIS lurched, spilling the alien and the detective onto the floor. Sherlock struggled to stand, but his shoulder ached where the floor had hit it.

"What was that!?" he yelled, holding his shoulder tightly.

"I don't know! I don't _know_!" the Doctor shouted back, frantically running around the controls. The TARDIS shook some more, almost throwing them over the railing, but Sherlock grabbed it just in time.

"HOLD ON!" the Doctor yelled, clutching onto the console.

"I AM!" the consulting detective roared back. His knuckles were turning white already. The Doctor punched a button and the controls exploded, throwing the two travelers away from it. Something hit Sherlock's head and everything went black.


	3. Where's Sherlock

**Okay. So I decided to make this a Johnlock, but there's not going to be much of it. Anyway, please review! I'm happy with any comment as long as it's a comment or constructive criticism. Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Where's Sherlock?

John woke to sunlight streaming through the windows of 221B. He sat up groggily, rubbing the back of his neck. Why was he on the couch again? It seemed strange. Usually he slept in his room. Maybe tea would make his head a bit clearer. Swinging his legs over the edge of the couch, John staggered to the kitchen for some tea. Opening the fridge, he recoiled at the sight of eyeballs in a jar, floating in a liquid that looked suspiciously like watered-down blood.

"Gross," he muttered, closing the fridge in disgust. Sherlock and his stupid experiments. John turned away and began heating up water on the stove. He took out a mug from the cabinet and threw a teabag inside. Then, he waited for the water to boil.

Once it was hot enough, John poured a bit into his mug. He would save some for Sherlock, who always liked his tea in the morning.

_Wait. _Sherlock wasn't here. He went away in that blue telephone box thing! How could John have forgotten!?

Sighing, he poured some milk in his tea and made his way to his laptop. There he opened it and clicked on his blog. He read over the last entry, trying to come up with something to write about Sherlock disappearing without it sounding too weird. With no luck, he leaned back and sipped his tea quietly, thinking of where Sherlock was now.

A police car pulled up in front of 221B and Lestrade and Sally Donovan stepped out. John's head turned and he walked to the window and saw them enter the flat. Mrs. Hudson's voice came from downstairs, followed by Donovan's and Lestrade's. They were arguing.

John set down his tea and faced the stairwell, listening to the pounding of the police's footsteps.

"John," Lestrade greeted. "Where's Sherlock?"

"Away," John answered. "What's the case?"

"Someone's been found by the side of the Thames," Lestrade explained. "I need him to investigate."

"I'm sorry, but he's away," John repeated.

"Where?" the police asked. John shrugged.

"C'mon," Donovan prompted. "The freak's not here. We can deal with it on our own."

John bit his lip to keep from arguing that Sherlock was not a freak. He hated with she trash-talked Sherlock.

"Sally, we need Sherlock for this one," Lestrade argued. "It stumped me."

"Well, I think the pros can handle it, don't you think?" she retorted, turning on her heel and walking back the way she came.

"Sorry 'bout that," Lestrade apologized. "She's been like that for a while. Anyway, call me when Sherlock's back."

John nodded and watched Lestrade turn and follow Donovan down the stairs. John sat down on his chair and watched the wall. Where was Sherlock this minute? Is he okay? Questions ran through John's head, none of them answered. He started to worry. What if Sherlock never came back? He couldn't start thinking like that.

John reached for his phone next to his laptop, Maybe he could text or call Sherlock. He turned it on and opened up to messages. He quickly typed in something. He pressed the send button and waited, hoping Sherlock would get it.

* * *

Sherlock's eyes snapped open. He was momentarily confused to where he was, and then it all came to him. Doctor. TARDIS. Space. Sherlock wished he could fall back asleep. He missed 221B already. He closed his eyes again, just to open them a few seconds later.

What was that black object next to him?

Sherlock reached over and grabbed it. It was his phone! Sitting up, he turned the phone on and wasn't surprised to see no service. They were in space after all.

Standing up, Sherlock noticed the Doctor was already up and pressing buttons on the console. Sherlock glanced at him, then at the computer, then the buttons...everywhere—taking in as much information as he could.

"Glad to see you're awake," the Doctor said. "Hurting anywhere?"

"Just my head," Sherlock replied. He looked back down at his phone, checking his messages. None. He wouldn't receive any until he was somewhere with phone service.

"I can fix that, your phone I mean," the Doctor said.

"It's not broken," Sherlock said smoothly.

"I meant, I can—just give it here." The alien held out his hand and Sherlock hesitantly placed his phone on it. He took out the batteries in the back and placed something silver in their place. Then, he handed the phone back to Sherlock and grinned. "Now you have service anywhere."

Sherlock took the phone gingerly and pressed the messages app. He had two from Lestrade, one from Mycroft, and another from John. Sherlock decided to look at John's first, since they were flatmates.

_Where are you? Lestrade has a new case  
__-JW_

Sherlock read it twice, three times. Excellent! Sherlock quickly typed up a reply and sent it.

_I'm in space with the Doctor. What's the case?_  
_-SH_

Then he pocketed his phone and faced the Doctor.

"What happened before I blacked out?"

"The TARDIS got overrode and couldn't handle the energy," the Doctor explained. "She's better now."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at the Doctor and looked at the controls. They were scratched and dirty with fingerprints; probably after years of the Doctor pressing and pulled and punching them. The computer screen was cracked in half, splitting the Gallifreyan circles in different parts. He watched each thing in the TARDIS carefully, trying to find out what each thing was for.

"Why's there a crack in the screen?" Sherlock asked, not able to figure that one out.

"What crack?" the Doctor asked, suddenly alert.

"There's a crack, in your computer screen," Sherlock asked. "Do you know why?"

The Doctor walked around the console and examined the crack. "That wasn't there before," he muttered, looking down and starting to push a lever towards the central column. "Bad. This is bad."

Sherlock frowned, "it's just a crack."

"—In time and space, yes," the Doctor argued. He looked at the crack again. "What—?"

_Ding!_ Sherlock's phone went ff. John must've responded again. He patted his jacket, top to bottom, for his phone. He took it out from his bottom pocket and unlocked it. John's message said:

_A body was found on the bank of the Thames. Barely any clues to where he came from. Who's the Doctor?  
_-JW

"Yes," Sherlock muttered. He looked up at the Doctor. "You said this was a time-machine, right?"

"Mm-hmm," the Doctor answered. "Why? You have a case to solve?"

"An interesting one," the consulting detective said. "Can you take me back to Earth at this specific time later?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said, slightly annoyed. Well, someone with a time-machine must get tired after repeating the answer 'yes' for a while.

"Great." Sherlock pocketed his phone after typing a quick reply to John. Then, he gripped the console at stared at the central column, wondering what adventure was next.


	4. The Dalek Base

**I'm sorry for wait. I've been caught up with school and homework and stuff so I barely had time to finish this chapter. Also we had placement tests to see what classes we're fit for. Well, I hope you're not _too _****mad (actually, I hope you're not mad at all) and will read this chapter. I will most likely try to update this story every week or something. Anyway, without further ado...here's the fourth chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 4  
A Doctor, THE Doctor, and a Consulting Detective

_Sherlock woke up in his room in 221B. He sat up and blinked his eyes. Sunlight was streaming in through his window and he could hear the traffic on the street. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and opened his door. John was sitting in his usual chair reading the paper. Mrs. Hudson was making tea in thekitchen. John looked up and saw Sherlock._

_"Morning," Sherlock said. He stood where he was, unmoving. John noticed and looked up at the consulting detective, his hands and the paper now resting in his lap._

_"What's wrong, Sherlock?" John asked in a voice that was not his. Where had Sherlock heard that voice? He tried to think, but suddenly his eyes snapped open and he was in a different place._

* * *

Sherlock woke up in his room in the TARDIS. It looked the same as his in 221B but didn't have any windows that looked out on Baker Street and had a few minor differences. The Doctor was leaning inside the room, one hand on the doorknob keeping the door open and one on the door frame to keep his balance.

"C'mon Sherlock," he said once he saw the detective awake. "The TARDIS landed and I think you should see where."

He left, leaving Sherlock no choice but to follow. He got up and flung his coat on. Tightening his scarf, he walked out of his room and towards the control room. The Doctor opened the door to the outside and walked out. Sherlock got a glimpse of sunlight, but nothing to satisfy his curiosity. He stepped out and looked at the world they were on. A meadow in the sunshine stretched before the detective and a gentle breeze wafted by. Just like the unpopulated places on Earth.

"What is this place?" he asked. The Doctor turned, already a few meters away from the TARDIS doors.

"An empty planet," he said. "No one and nothing lives here anymore."

Sherlock looked around. It didn't look that way. "Then why are there footprints past the spot you are?"

The Doctor frowned. He looked at the spot he was standing and then shifted his gaze in a straight line to the horizon. He took a few steps forward and dropped to a crouch.

"Well, it used to be empty," he said, standing back up. He took a few moments to think and then said, "I think we should follow it."

He smiled and nudged his head toward the horizon. "What do you say? Sneak a peek?"

Sherlock sighed. "Lead the way."

* * *

It was the third day Sherlock was out and John was beginning to worry. What would happen if Sherlock never came back? John had many unanswered questions in his head. He couldn't think of anything but where Sherlock was now? He received a few messages from Mycroft and plenty more from Lestrade. Apparently, without Sherlock's help, they didn't save the last victim and their cases were building up. John kept messaging the consulting detective without luck. That stupid git was probably miles away on some other case this instant!

John looked up at the ceiling above his bed. It was slowly turning lighter and lighter with the morning sun. Out of sheer stubbornness, he checked his messages. Nothing from Sherlock. Only one more from Mycroft and two from Lestrade.

_Is Sherlock back yet?  
_-GL

_I have three new unsolved cases. You can look, but try to reach Sherlock._  
-GL

Getting out of bed, John changed into clean clothes and walked out his room to the kitchen for some tea. He was tired of trying to reach Sherlock and wished he'd come back to make life easier. He was tired of texting Lestrade '_I don't know_' every time he was asked where Sherlock was. He was tired of constantly wondering and worrying about him.

He reached the kitchen doorway and leaned against the frame. He took a deep breath...and another...and another.

"Oh god," he muttered. "I really need to get a move on."

He straightened and started to heat up some water for tea. He took down a mug and teabag and waited. A few minutes later, he was sitting in his chair drinking tea and thinking...and worrying. Mrs. Hudson came up at one point.

"Do you know where Sherlock is?' she asked. John shook his head, looking at the landlady. "He hasn't been around for a few days."

She hurried back downstairs and John wanted to scream "I've noticed!" He wanted answers! And if none came, he's have to find them. Finishing his tea, he stood and grabbed his jacket. He was going to take the case Lestrade gave without Sherlock's help. That git should be enjoying his vacation while he had it!

John walked down the stairs to the door, said goodbye to Mrs. Hudson, and opened the door. As he was walking out, a white flash illuminated the cloudy street and John was in a different place. And the first person he saw was...Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock got to the alien hideout a little under an hour. The footsteps they were following soon turned into large trenches in the ground like something decided to cover up the tracks quickly halfway and forgot about the beginning bit.

The Doctor got edgier the further they followed the tracks. He kept glancing over his shoulder and around him like they were being followed.

"Something's wrong," Sherlock muttered, noticing it as well. The Doctor nodded in agreement and continued further. Sherlock also noticed something else in the alien's expression.

"You recently lost someone." It just spewed out of him. Sherlock bit his lip but didn't bother to take it back.

"My friend, Donna," he informed after some hesitation. "Yeah. And now she doesn't remember anything."

Sherlock's face was set and he didn't say anything, which gave the Doctor more time to speak.

"And then I regenerated." The Doctor laughed halfheartedly. "A new face, a new TARDIS—well, new control room at least—, a new screwdriver. Basically, a new life."

"_Screwdriver_!?" Sherlock asked. The Doctor help up a slim, silver object.

"_Sonic _Screwdriver!" he said happily. He looked up and noticed that we were at the treeline they saw from the TARDIS. Sherlock watched the "tracks" (a.k.a. trench) disappear into the gloom of the forest. The sound of a hidden river reached his ears as the two travelers paused.

"Tell me we aren't going in there," Sherlock said, pointing at the trees.

"'Fraid so," the Doctor responded. He took a deep breath. "Geronimo..."

He plunged into the forest with Sherlock close by.

* * *

It took thirty minutes to reach the cave. Exactly half the time it took from the TARDIS. Sherlock stopped in front of it, the timelord in front investigating the mouth of the cave with the green light on his "screwdriver". He finally stopped and stepped back.

"Yup, they're inside," the Doctor confirmed. Sherlock frowned.

"Who?"

"The Daleks," the Doctor replied simply. "And two humans, possibly brainwashed...or captive."

"Alright," Sherlock said. "Lets go inside."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at him, but when Sherlock's expression didn't change he said, "Yeah, you're sure."

They walked silently through the narrow tunnels. The Doctor was fine with the tightness, but Sherlock hated it. Claustrophobia was his problem and he didn't want to admit it. He clenched his jaw and tried to ignore the walls closing in around him. He stared at the back of the Doctor's head as he lied the way with his screwdriver casting its green light over the rocks. It looked so sickly, Sherlock felt even more sick.

A few minutes of silence later they stumbled upon a wider tunnel and a light at the end. It must be where the Daleks were. Sherlock started to feel excited and his Claustrophobia began to melt away as the tunnel increased in size. Soon, it was wide enough to let one car drive down comfortable with enough space on either side.

"Well, almost there!" the Doctor said brightly. He turned to Sherlock after a moment. "You looked sick back there. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Sherlock responded, purposefully choosing_ not _to admit his Claustrophobia."Lets go get this over with."

He walked forward, hands in pockets, leaving the Doctor no choice but to follow. The timelord didn't look convinced, but kept his mouth shut.

They reached the light and saw the largest underground room in the history of underground rooms. It was so big and vast that Sherlock could barely see the end. And buzzing around the room like bees were giant metal robots shaped like salt-and-pepper shakers. They had funny telescope things, plungers, and whisk like things stuck on one side that could swivel around. Most of them were in groups, standing in straight rows like soldiers back on earth. Some fifty or so were wandering (hovering is a better word) around the "room". Sherlock quickly deduced them into ranks.

The ones standing still and in straight rows and columns were equal to the regular soldiers back at Earth. The ones wandering around were like the commanders. If there were ranks in the Dalek race, there had to be a leader—or at least a few.

"All Daleks report to their places!" a flat electronic voice rang out. It must belong to the leader. "I repeat, all Daleks report to their places immediately!"

Sherlock looked at the Doctor. He looked at the consulting detective.

"Well, we aren't Daleks so we don't have to go to our places," he said. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the Doctor's goofy grin and looked at the Daleks again.

"We have detected two strangers coming to our base, one who is the Doctor," the robot voice said again, echoing in Sherlock's ears. He looked at the Doctor.

"I'm guessing You've gotten on their bad side," Sherlock whispered. The Doctor nodded, a guilty smile on his face.

"Well, the Daleks are hard to make friends with," the Timelord whispered back. Sherlock turned his attention back the the Daleks and listened further.

"The other stranger is from England," the robot voice said. "He is most likely allied with the Doctor, who is our enemy. We will now strengthen each of our defences. I have also called you here because the Doctor is in this very room at this exact time."

Sherlock looked at the Doctor. The Doctor turned and looked at the detective.

"Uh oh. Run!" They spun around and sprinted back the way they came. They took a few steps before three Daleks stopped them. One shot at Sherlock and the skinny man leaned out of the way just in time. "Good one!" was the Doctor's response.

"Stop! STOP!" the main Dalek voice commanded. The Doctor stopped and twirled around.

"You want ME to stop?" he asked jokingly. "Me? The Doctor!? Stop!? Never!" He leaned on the railing overlooking a rocky bottom. "How will you stop me anyway?"

"we have plenty of human servants," the voice said. "And a teleportation device that can bring anyone from anywhere to this base. We will demonstrate."

the Doctor looked scared. "What?!" he muttered. "But—"

"Bring the Doctor and the human here," the voice said. The two Daleks behind them started moving forward. Sherlock glanced at the Doctor, unsure of what to do next. He locked his gaze on Sherlock's and Sherlock understood.

The two travelers let themselves be escorted down a ramp and onto the rocky floor. They were brought to the middle and found the source of the voice: a red Dalek slightly taller than the rest.

"I will now demonstrate the use of our teleportation device," he said. The Dalek turned it's telescope on the Doctor. "We need you to press the button. Press the button!"

the Doctor stood where he was. "Which button?"

"The red one. Now press it or you will be exterminated!"

The timelord hesitantly moved forward until he stood in front of the controls. he looked at Sherlock and bit his lip. Forcing his attention back to the button, he placed his hand on it and pushed down, shutting his eyes. There was a flash of bright white light and suddenly a person stood in front of Sherlock...and it wasn't the Doctor.

It was _A_ doctor. It was John.

* * *

**Please, please, _please_ review! I love it when you take the time to comment on the story and tell me stuff I have to work on. Just one review! It makes me soooo happy to read the comments, Anyway, enjoy further chapters I will write and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am extremely sorry for the huge break and I know this chapter is too short to make up for it, but there will be other chapters in the future longer than this. I got caught up in school and homework and writing other stories (and fanfictions) and stuff. I completely lost track of time and kept pushing this off till later. Well, anyway, at least I'm here now, so… Once again, I am sorry for the wait and read on!**

* * *

John blinked. Sherlock? What was he doing here? His mind filled with confusion, John stepped forward and something slammed into him. Glass. He was trapped. He watched Sherlock, his eyes wide and surprised. John banged his fist into the glass but it didn't budge. Sherlock ran up to it, his eyes filled with disbelief, but some metal-robot-thing slammed into him and sent him flying backwards with his momentum.

"John!" he yelled. His voice was muffled a bit but still audible.

"Sherlock!" John yelled back. "How are you here?"

Sherlock was pushed back again by the robot-like thing. The telescope on the side swiveled as if looking around and the lights at top blinked.

"No!" someone shouted off to John's right. His head turned to the right to see the man he saw the night Sherlock left. John watched as the man frantically pressed a few buttons and the glass or force-field beneath John's fingers fell away. He was free! The robot-thing turned to see him stumble out of his cage. Sherlock ran forward.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed. John suppressed a grin. He was extremely glad to see the consulting detective, and he wasn't going to hold it back. They hugged tightly but broke apart when the Doctor glanced in their direction.

"Sherlock, take your boyfriend, we need to run!" he called back jokingly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sherlock grumbled back, but still followed the Doctor to the cave exit, John right behind them. Up some stairs, through a dark tunnel, and out side in a forest. It was the first time the tightness of it and his claustrophobia hadn't bothered Sherlock. Most likely the adrenaline made him feel nothing but the blood pounding in his ears and racing heart for the instant.

"Where to?" John asked, panting slightly. The Doctor was the first to respond.

"To my time machine. Follow me!" They began jogging again to the clearing they could see from through the trees. From behind them, a grumbling sound reached their ears and then a crash followed, the explosion knocking the time travelers off their feet.

"You will be exterminated!" yelled the flat, hollow-like voice of the robots. John groaned as he picked himself up. Leaves stuck to his jacket and pants. Brushing his clothes off, John followed the Doctor and Sherlock, who were already up, at a sprint. Suddenly, the travelers were in the clearing, green grass all around them. John scanned the horizon and thought, for a brief second, that he saw the blue box from the night Sherlock left. It was faint, but there.

"This way!" the Doctor shouted, his voice bouncing because of his running. With adrenaline coursing through him, John ran after the Doctor and to the blue box that was, apparently, a time machine.

Half-way there, a laser-like sound reached John's ears and there was a flash of green light as something hit his arm. He looked down to see a burn mark on his forearm and faltered at the sight of a warm, red liquid trickling out. A burning sensation flared up his arm. His jacket had been burned through completely and John was able to see his on skin, charred and smoking.

"John! C'mon!" Sherlock yelled from up ahead mixed with the Doctor's shouts of, "Faster!"

John pushed himself forward. _Just a little further_, he thought, urging his legs to move faster. They were beginning to ache the more he ran _Almost there_. The Doctor was unlocking the doors, him and Sherlock were climbing inside and making room for John to jump, and the robots were closing in. John lunged forward with every last bit of strength and grabbed onto the edge of the box. Sherlock grabbed his arm and hefted him inside with a grunt. John stood shakily. He looked back at his arm and felt weaker still. He tripped as he tried to walk further inside and Sherlock caught him before his face slammed into the floor.

"Close the doors, now!" the Doctor screamed, running to what looked like a control table. John was unresponsive for a brief second while Sherlock scurried to close the doors. It was enough time for the robots to shoot one final blast of green. It didn't come inside, but rocked the blue box and sent John and Sherlock flying into the air. He crashed into the controls and pain exploded in his left side. Letting a small moan escape his mouth, he lifted his head slightly to see a blurry figure crouched above him. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Please review, and if you have any ideas or cool trips they could go on in this story, feel free to submit them as well!**


End file.
